Dinosaur King episode 32
Falls Alarm! is the 32nd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary At Max's house, Ace is successfully avoiding being given a bath by Rex. Even a sly 'lure him in with a cool fish toy' strategy goes awry when Ace wriggles free from Rex's grasp and shatters the glass in the bathroom door to escape. On potentially the next day, the D-Team goes to a rocky seashore to fish and show Ace how much fun water can be, but when Zoe slips into the water, Ace is the only one not to jump in to help, instead hiding behind a rock. Meanwhile, at Niagara Falls, a Card Capsule falls down the falls and a Baryonyx card activates, the dinosaur swallowing a school of fish as it swims away. At Zeta Point, Ursula's shower is interrupted by Dr. Z saying that a new dinosaur has appeared. Arriving at Niagara Falls in a comfortable submarine, the Alpha Gang are stuffed into a not-so-comfortable "motorized underwater missile filled with explosives" that "probably won't explode at all", and launched forward. However, the torpedo is intercepted by Baryonyx, and flies up out of the water and over the nearest waterfall. Getting the signal, the D-Team teleport in...just in time to see the Alpha Gang being swept over the waterfall. Max and Zoe decide to take the ferry to see if they can spot the dinosaur, while Ace stays behind on dry land with Rex. Captain Mackerel doesn't believe a word of their warning about a dinosaur being on the loose, but lets them on his ferry, the "Tuna of the Mist", without tickets because they can tell a good story. The Alpha Gang paddles by the ferry, but their raft is capsized by the waterfall, and they see Baryonyx swimming right at them. Spiny fights it off, but the Alpha Gang are flung back up to the top of the waterfall, and Baryonyx smashed the ferry's rudder in its escape, sending it right at the falls! Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang summons Terry who attacks Rex and Ace, who, being afraid of water, is utterly useless in the fight. Max, meanwhile, has Chomp push the ferry away from the falls with Lightning Strike. Terry tries to use Volcano Burst on Ace, but he dodges it, and the attack hits the bridge where Rex and the Alpha Gang are standing, knocking them into the water, where they are swept over the waterfall, with Ace trying to save Rex. Zoe summons Paris, and the Metal Wing Pteranodon catch Rex, but Ace is nowhere to be seen. Then Baryonyx tries eating the ferry's fish decoration again! Ace returns and fights Baryonyx, actually doing rather well in the water, but Chomp is stopped from helping by Spiny. The D-Team soon beats Spiny and Baryonyx, snatching its card from the water, and the Alpha Gang go over the falls...again. Back at Max's house, Ace is taking a bath, seeming to have overcome his fear of water...until Max declares "water wars", prompting Ace to escape again. Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Baryonyx Baryonyx swims at the Alpha Gang, so Zander summons Spiny, and the two dinosaurs surface. Spiny swings his tail, both flinging the Alpha Gang up to the top of the waterfall again and whacking Baryonyx across the face. Baryonyx quickly becomes distracted by the fake fish on the ferry and tries to eat it, but Spiny knocks Baryonyx off with his tail. As Baryonyx swims away, it smashes the ferry's rudder. At the top of the falls, Zander recalls Spiny. No Result Rex/Ace vs. Ursula/Terry Terry is summoned to attack Rex, who summons Ace. Terry charges and slams Ace with his tail, sending Ace flying to the edge of the river leading to the waterfall. He gets up and tiptoes away but is chased by Terry. Avoiding a bite from Terry, Ace steps into the water, where he begins flailing around, even before Terry follows and tries attacking again. Ursula realizes Ace fears water, and decides to use this against him, having Terry use Neck Crusher to catapult Ace into the water. As Terry continues his pummeling, Rex to convince him that the water is nothing to be afraid of. Too bad, as Terry uses Volcano Burst, missing Ace and blasting apart the bridge the Alpha Gang and Rex are standing on! No Result D-Team vs. Alpha Gang vs. Baryonyx As Baryonyx tries eating the ferry's fish decorations again, Ace jumps and bites it on the neck, pulling it off. Struggling in the water, Baryonyx shakes Ace off, bites his neck, and holds his head underwater. Chomp tries to help, but Spiny is summoned from shore and surfaces under him, launching him into the air, before sending him flying into a rock wall with Tail Smash. Chomp then hits and defeats Spiny with Electric Charge. Somehow on shore, Baryonyx still has Ace's neck in its jaws, until Paris hits it away, when it retreats into the water. Ace uses Cyclone to suck up water into a water spout, sucking up Baryonyx and launching it out the top, where it is hit by Chomp's Lightning Spear and defeated. D-Team wins New Cards *Baryonyx dinosaur card Quotes (D-Team are fishing by the sea) -Zoe: "Look Ace, it's a crab." (holds crab towards Ace) (cut to Zoe screaming and waving her arm with the crab's claw latched onto her finger) -Rex (a short distance off with Max): "She's supposed to be showing Ace how much fun it can be playing near the water." Trivia *Ace's fear of water is played on the most in this episode, and though he seems to overcome it, he displays it in a later episode. *In the minute between Spiny being recalled and Terry being summoned, the Battlefield remained active despite Baryonyx being the only full-sized dinosaur out. *Though being referenced as still being on top of the falls during the end battle, Terry is never seen being recalled by the Alpha Gang. *Max is shown using a claw to grab Baryonyx's card after being defeated. The claw is extremely similar to an Alpha Gang device. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime